1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present invention relates to a motor protection apparatus for a vacuum cleaner, which prevents damage to the motor by restraining overloading of the motor that generates a suction force.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a motor is provided in a vacuum cleaner to generate a suction force at a dust suction port. The motor is typically mounted in a motor chamber sectioned by partitions formed in the vacuum cleaner. While the motor is driven, a certain amount of air is generally continuously supplied to the motor to cool the motor. Also, the air supply prevents overloading of the motor, thereby ensuring stable driving of the motor. However, when the dust suction port is blocked by collected dust or when a dust collecting apparatus becomes full, the air cannot be drawn in enough to cool the motor. In this case, the motor may be overheated and damaged.